1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a composition and method for catalyzing oxidation, and more particularly to a catalyst mixture and method for conveying a catalyst for oxidation of a fuel.
2. Background Art
Bubbling or sparging air through a catalytic mixture that includes platinum, rhodium and rhenium compounds has been used to convey the platinum, rhodium and rhenium compounds into a combustion chamber of, for example, an automobile engine, to reduce pollution from the engine. The use and operation of catalysts in oxidation processes are generally known in the art for increasing the efficiency of the oxidation process and in particular cases, reducing pollution. Greater efficiencies and reduction of pollution is needed.
Furthermore, dispersed particles in catalyst mixtures have been found to agglomerate due to heat or complexation with organic additives in the catalytic mixture. There is a need to prevent agglomeration of the dispersed particles since agglomerated particles are more difficult to convey out of the catalytic mixture by a stream of air at least in part because they are heavier than non-agglomerated particles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a catalyst composition and method for oxidizing a fuel that prevents agglomeration of the dispersed particles in the catalyst mixture, reduces pollution emissions and increases power generated by fuel oxidation.
The present invention relates to a method for oxidizing fuel through the use of a catalyst mixture which is added to a flame zone of an oxidation process. The composition and methods of the present invention may provide a way to increase the efficiency of fuel oxidation, resulting in reduced harmful emissions, greater horsepower and more stable burning, which tends to result in less wear and tear on the engine. Embodiments of the invention generate a catalyst-containing environment within the flame zone by sparging gas through a catalyst mixture and transporting the resulting gas, which contains catalyst particles, to the flame zone to affect the chemistry of the oxidation process. The catalyst particles may be directly injected into the flame zone or may be indirectly injected or drawn into the flame zone, such as through an air intake to the flame zone. Ionized sparging gas may improve the results even further.
Embodiments of the catalyst mixture include at least one compound having elements selected from the group consisting of group IA, group IIIA, group VIA, group VA, group VI, group VII, group VIII, group IVA, group IB, group IIB and combinations thereof, and at least one compound having at least one element selected from the group consisting of group III, group IIA and Lanthanide group, such as Aluminum, Magnesium or Cerium, mixed in a matrix, such as water. Additionally, the catalyst mixture may include one or more of a sorbent, an antifreeze agent, and a surfactant. It has been found that the pH of the catalyst mixture is crucial to prevent agglomeration of the catalyst. Agglomeration reduces the amount of catalyst particles which may be carried to the flame zone in an air stream and may cause portions of the catalyst mixture to fall out of suspension.
Tests performed on diesel engines which use catalyst particles of embodiments of the invention within their engine combustion chambers have been found to generate more power using the same fuel, experience less vibration and produce fewer harmful emissions than the same diesel engines run without the catalyst particles. Many of the advantages experienced by the addition of the catalyst particles continue for a time even after the catalyst particles are no longer being conveyed to the flame zone. Embodiments of the invention are applicable to any oxidation process including, but not limited to, oxidation processes in the fields of boilers, furnaces, turbine engines, reciprocating engines, incinerators, open flames, and any other process where hydrocarbon fuels are oxidized.